swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cay Qel-Droma
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi Cay Qel-Droma and his brother Ulic Qel-Droma were born to Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma, a Jedi Master on Alderaan. Concerned that she would be unable to separate her duties as a mother from her duties as a Jedi Master, she sends her boys to Master Arca Jeth to train together. Lien-Tsai worries that the brothers' emotional attachment to each other might be detrimental to their training, but Master Arca sees strength where Lien-Tsai sees weakness. The boys' strength in The Force grows as their connection deepens. Cay is the more light-hearted brother, always armed with a ready joke or funny story, whereas Ulic focuses on his training and is easily frustrated when things don't go his way. Cay's easy-going nature makes him many friends among Master Jeth's other students, and over time he develops an interest in Droids and cybernetics. He finds a sense of peace surrounded by the whirring and clicking of the Droids in his workshop. Master Jeth sends for the Qel-Droma brothers and their close friend Tott Doneeta when he is named Jedi Watchman of Onderon, a world in the grip of The Dark Side. While the Jedi manage to depose the corrupt leadership, Cay is terribly wounded in battle with the palace guards and loses his arm. Cay decides to install a Cybernetic Prosthesis as a replacement rather than wait for the medics to tend to him. Cay Qel-Droma Encounters Cay Qel-Droma is one of the first Jedi to use a Cybernetic Prosthesis. It affects his Force-using ability slightly but also augments his strength. Despite his injury, he leaps into battle with abandon and enjoys a good fight. PCs might find themselves fighting alongside Cay or, more likely, helping Cay out of a jam. If the PCs succeed in helping him, he tries to reciprocate the next time the PCs are in trouble. Cay Qel-Droma Statistics (CL 9) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 2 Force Points: 4 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +10 '''Languages: Arkanian, Basic, Binary (Understand only), Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 22; Block, Deflect, Elusive Target Hit Points: 92, Damage Threshold: 23 Offense Speed: '6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (2d8+6) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +11 (3d8+6) with Rapid Strike '''Ranged: By Weapon +11 Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+11 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, Ataru, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Redirect Shot Force Power Suite (Use the Force +15): Battle Strike, Mind Trick, Move Object, ''Rebuke'' Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: Ataru, Block, Deflect, Elusive Target, Redirect Shot Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Acrobatics +11, Initiative +11, Mechanics +12, Perception +10, Pilot +11, Use the Force +15 '''Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Cybernetic Prosthesis (1, Left Arm), Jedi Robes Category:Humans